


Can't Stop.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: Don't, Can't, Won't [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: If you can't give it up for love. You can't give it up at all.





	

_And another one bites the dust_

Just another guy leaving Katya’s motel room at god knows what time in the morning, prepared to go through the daily walk of shame that all of Katya’s recent lovers did. She would never admit to it being a regular occurrence but since Trixie left her it wouldn’t be considered unusual.

_But why can I not conquer love?_

They never stay the night. She's got two rules, No breakfast and only meeting between midnight and six. It keeps it simple. No extra feelings, just fucking and walking away. Always safe, never in drag. No muscle guys, No pink. Nothing that could possibly remind the Russian hoe of her plastic whore.

_And I might've thought that we were one_

At one with herself? Nah, she ain’t at one with anyone till the pink mixes with red again. Perhaps she had assumed when they got together, they would never annoy eachother again. Perhaps she was wrong.

_Why not fight this war without weapons?_

The worst thing is, Its all quiet between them. Katya knows almost immediately that this is never going to be a Sharon/Alaska-esque breakup, there will be no yelling, or fighting, just calm words left unspoken and a small box of pastel pink boxed and raccoon fur hats.

_And I want it and I wanted it bad_

She just wanted a smoke, another break in this argument they’d been having for days but Trixie snapped and suddenly, The fight became about how Katya couldn’t be bothered to listen to this yelling and maybe this wasn’t working if Katya was picking her addiction over Trixie. The doll didn’t realise she was an addiction in her own right.

_But there were so many red flags_

Maybe she should have reeled it in when Trixie made that offhand comment about lung cancer. Or when she took Katya’s smokes away for a few hours.

_Now another one bites the dust_

She’s gone

_And let's be clear, I trust no one_

Maybe Katya will be too.


End file.
